Outside the Ring
by Pyroken
Summary: Jacob Black's parents just packed up and left. Now, he's left to fend for himself and his brother. Without many choices left after dropping out of high school, Jacob turns to under ground fighting, earning new enemies and close friends along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**DAMN, sorry I haven't posted something in like a month. I was super busy! I know this is short but I promise quicker updates!**

**I hope you enjoy this new story, it'll be shorter than AMIDR will be. But it'll be very dramatic and cute! Cute is my forte! :)**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

"You ready kid?" My coach whispered as he massaged my shoulders, warming me up for my match. I nodded and got up, and he patted my shoulder to get me going. My opponent stood before me, the lights were close the ground making me blink a few times before focusing. The shady looking referee announced our names, using my nickname _Wolf_.I really wasn't nervous at all, not to be cocky, but I was a lot bigger than whoever fighting me was, I didn't even bother to hear his name. Once the referee moved over to the side, I lunge forward throwing a punch towards his abdomen and hit it directly. I withdrew myself and circled the ring and when he recovered he did the same. He kicked but I put up my arms in time to block it. Right when he was bringing his leg back down, I brought my leg upward to kick his face, which also connected. He fell to the floor; I slowly walked over to him to make sure that he was really finished. Out cold.

I walked back over to my coach Sam who was waiting for me at the corner.

"Good job Jake, we'll go get our money and leave." I hopped under the red ropes and put my sweater back on. If you're wondering why I wasn't celebrating my victory with the referee holding my hand up and all that crap. It's because I'm not one of those fighters that you see on TV. I'm an underground fighter. You know, the illegal kind. I really don't know how I got into this business specifically, but it started after my parents decided to the reservation without us. My father loved to gamble, and he would lose his entire pay check at the casino, while my mother spent hers shopping for shoes and other crap she didn't need. After spending every last dollar they had, they both ran away somewhere to start a new life after finding out loan sharks were coming back to get their money. So basically, all my brother Seth and I had left was each other. I fought for money, for him, nothing else.

"Name?" he asked sternly with a scratchy voice.

"Jacob Black." I replied squinting, trying to see a bit beyond the glass.

"Ah you, you're doing well kid. Keep it up, and you're gonna be at the top of this place." He slid three hundred dollars under the small opening at the bottom. I counted it, making sure it was exact. He was right, only a few more wins before I turned into an underground pro. Meaning more money, more 'endorsements', and especially no more living in poverty. I stuffed the wad of cash in my back pocket.

Sam and I left as quickly as possible, not wanting anywhere near that place unless we were getting paid. Sam and I have been best buds since… I don't even remember. I just know that he has been there way before the family crap started happening. Afterwards he just became my manager of some sort. He look very similar to me, he could have been me and Seth's brother if you had seen all three of us together, which was pretty often. Raven black hair, brown eyes, and a muscular build. We emerged from the underground stairs leading to a dark alley way. The chill eerie place seemed like a scene from some cliché movie.

"Anything you need before you go home?" Sam asked curiously as we exited the alley way to a regular looking street. The light burst through making me blink a few times, it was as though the alley was in a completely different world than the real one.

"Um, I think Seth wanted this new game or something." He nodded and we headed a bit further down the street to where we parked his car. I really wish I could have a car like this, a red convertible. If that was ever going to happen, I would have to get a real job. One that didn't involve beating the shit out of people. Sam could afford it of course, he worked in some law firm or something, and he only came with me to these fights as backup in case anything happened. He revved his car a few times, and he start turning away when we heard a shout coming from behind us.

"Wait wait! Guys wait up!" I turned around to see my beautiful girlfriend running up to the car. She got to the passenger side of the car where I was sitting, and leaned her arms on the door, panting like crazy.

"Hey Bella!" I greeted cheerfully. She mustered enough energy to look up at me, and put on a bright smile.

"Hey Jake…do you…think…I could get…a ride?" She panted as she spoke. I turned to Sam, and he responded by simply nodding his head again. I looked back to her, and held her chin, placing a light kiss on her small pink lips. Boy, was she sexy. Her beautiful dark brown hair, fell just passed her shoulders. Her eyes were a light brown, and her skin was a little pale. Something I didn't like all that much, but I liked her anyway.

"Thanks guys." She replied opening the back door, and hopping in, placing her bag in between her legs.

Oh how I wish that I was that bag right now. I smirked to myself at the thought.

"So, where to Bella?" Sam asked as he exited his parking space and drove onto the road mixing in with the rest of the cars.

"I- um gotta pick up a few things for my dad. He's sick." She replied from the back, we could barely hear her soft angelic voice over the roaring wind being created as we drove. That's weird, I thought Charlie was out of town for some police business. She pulled out some lip balm from her back and began applying it when she finished her answer. Her beauty entranced me, and I let the thought leave my head.

"Charlie? Yeah sure, I'll drive over to the pharmacy, but we gotta go after that. Seth can't be left home alone too long." I chuckled at the thought of Seth at home ravaging around at home in his underwear, breaking furniture, eating junk food, or just breaking everything in general. We soon arrived at the pharmacy since it was no more than a few blocks away.

"Thanks again guys!" she replied cheerfully as she hugged same from over the car door, and kissed me from my side. She waved as we pulled out of the spot, and left for home.

We pulled into my driveway no more than ten minutes later, we quickly hopped up the stairs of our porch and opened the door with my keys. I pushed the door in slowly popping my head in to make sure everything was fine. Sam hovered behind me to see for himself. Everything was fine, the furniture was still intact, no junk food wrappers on the floor. But that was actually the problem, it was _too_ fine. We took a few quiet steps into the house taking our shoes off on the way. I lead the way into the house with Sam still behind me.

"Seth?" I called out, my voice echoed through the house. No response. We peaked our heads into the small kitchen, and we gasped at what we saw. Seth sat at the kitchen table, typing away at his laptop eating bar after bar of candy or chocolate. Where he got those, I had no clue. Empty wrapper laid all around his laptop, his eyes glued to the screen.

"Seth! What happened?" I shouted. I was partially mad that he had spent his allowance on candy, since we were so tight on cash. The other part was because he knew he wasn't allowed to have that much sugar. When he was little, he would always have a sugar rush and crash soon after.

"Oh hey Jake! What's up? I'm just sitting here eating candy, playing games. You know, everyday stuff. How was your job? Good? Okay!" He spoke so quickly, I could barely understand what he was saying.

His eyes were wide, and had a bit of chocolate smudged on his cheek. He finally looked up at us both and immediately crashed, his eyes closed and his head fell back hanging over the back of the chair. Sam and I immediately looked at each other and burst out laughing. After a good minute or so, we calmed down. I sighed and walked over to Seth and threw the kid over my shoulder. Sam stayed downstairs watching something on our old tube television, while I carried Seth upstairs. I pushed the door open with my foot, and laid Seth down on his single bed. Once I laid him down I took around at his room, it was pretty plain the only things he had in his room were, a bed, a small nightstand, and wood desk in the corner. On the outside Seth seemed like a normal teen at a glance, but no one else knew that we were poor, or abandoned. Seth was always kind, sensitive, caring and he never let his sadness show. I know it was there though, how could it not be? He deserved so much more than I could afford to give him. I sighed deeply as I returned back to Sam who was still sitting on our little couch. The only reason why we weren't living in a box right now was because of his support, it was a plus that our parents didn't bother taking anything with them as they left either.

"So how is the bugger?" he chuckled, as I took my place at the opposite end of the couch.

"He's fine, just feeling a bit bad for him is all." I replied resting my chin in my hand.

"And why is that?" he questioned me.

"It's just that he's so kind you know? And I can't really give him what he deserves. Seth is just a great brother and I feel bad knowing that he hides his sadness and crap." I sighed once more, and laid my head back, sinking into couch.

"You've been doing a lot of thinking huh? Jacob, he knows you try your best to earn as much money as you can. Seth loves you for what you can do. Not what you can't." he answered wisely. I smiled at the memories of Seth following me everywhere I went. I always pretended he was an annoyance, but in truth I loved having someone look up to me.

"Since when did you get so wise? Thanks Sam." I smirked at him, he was definitely our families support. I would've given up a long time ago, if he weren't here.

"Anytime bro. I got to leave now though, Emily just called. We're making dinner _together_." Emily was his boyfriend, and they were really perfect. Never had I heard or seen them get into a fight. The only time where Sam didn't enjoy Emily's presence was when she made them cook together. Which he hated.

"Good luck." I laughed as he left our home. Great now I was practically home alone, with Seth sleeping it off upstairs.

"Might as well take a nap also." I whispered to myself as I put my hands behind my head, and laid down on the couch.

* * *

**Rate and Review? Alert? Something to let me know you at least read it! :)**

**Again, sorry for the lateness.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for being stupid and not posting for a while, I haven't given up or anything! I'm just super busy! I know a few of you have been wondering where Paul has been, so here he is!**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

I woke up to someone constantly poking my chest. I groaned and covered my closed eyes with my arm. I could still see some light poking through where my arms couldn't cover. The person slapped my chest once more, I tried opening my eyes once more, but they felt too heavy.

"Jaaake, wake up you ogre." The voice laughed and I immediately recognized it Seth's. It's not like it could have been anyone else anyways. I groaned once more and I propped myself on my elbows, the blanket that covered me fell down to my waist as I did. I pushed myself up so that I leaned on the back of the couch. I used my wrist to run the sand out of my eyes, and opened them for what seemed like the first time in forever.

"What is it Seth?" I mumbled, still a bit dazed from my little nap.

"Some dude called for you an hour ago, left a message too. I didn't recognize the number." He dropped a slip of paper in my lap and sat down beside me. I wondered who it was; the only person who really ever called my cellphone was Bella. And Seth would have known if it was her.

I looked at the sheet; all that was written on the slip was a number, and a message to call him back as soon as possible.

"Thanks." I mumbled. He waved his hand as signalling 'no problem'. He left the room to get something, while I took the chance to call the number with my cell that was on the coffee table. I dialled the number in quickly. No one would randomly call me and leave their number, and I really doubt any of the jobs applied were calling me back. Bella had my number, and so did Sam. I was eliminating people mentally when the dial tone ended and a voice started talking.

"Hello?" The voice said, it was deep and scratchy, reminded me of someone, but I decided to let the person speak before I made any assumptions.

"Yeah, who is this? You gave your number to my brother?" I said as a question, and I heard him chuckle lowly.

"Jacob Black I presume?" I didn't need any more confirmation; I knew it was the man behind the tinted window earlier who had given me my prize money.

"Yeah, what is it you want?" I asked wanting to get this conversation over with as soon as possible, preferably before Seth came back into the room. This guy was always changing his number so he wouldn't get tracked and eventually caught by the police.

"Straight to the point huh? Well I have an offer for you, if you want it that is." He asked suspiciously. I bit my lip, I always did then when I was nervous. Yeah, this fighting crap was easy, but it made me feel paranoid. Every time I heard a police siren, I automatically assumed they were after me, and I would freeze or hide behind something. I gripped my cell a little tighter; I could feel it slip a little in my sweaty palm.

"Depends what it is." I replied questioningly.

"Well as one of our top fighters, we chose you to be a contender in a special match of ours." He laughed and continued.

"How's a tag tam match this Friday sound to you?" He seemed to talk to me if we were all buddy buddy with each other, which I wasn't too comfortable with.

"Y-You mean as in with a partner?" I stuttered over the line.

"Is there any other kind?" He mocked me, but I had to admit… that was a stupid question for me to ask. I thought it over, a new fight to myself in danger with, and Friday was also my hang out day with Seth. I didn't like to miss those because we both enjoyed each other's company. He also never went out with his friends either, mainly because everything things friends wanted to do involved money, so he never went. I don't blame him either. I decided on my answer after thinking for a few seconds.

"I – " I opened my mouth to answer but was quickly interrupted by the voice.

"Did I mention that it's double your usual winnings?" Double? That would be amazing! And I doubt Seth would mind me missing one hang out day if I got him a small gift with the extra money.

"Fine, I'll do it." I answered quickly. As soon as I did Seth entered the room with bottled water, and was drinking it as he plopped back down beside me on the couch making my side go up a little.

"Do what?" Seth mouthed to me.

"Nothing." I mouthed back.

"Well, I'll have you meet up your partner tonight; I'll text you the details." He hung up and I flipped my phone closed. Then I realized, how the hell had he gotten my personal cell number anyways?

"Who was that? You seemed nervous." He chuckled and rested his elbows on his knees, holding his water bottle in between.

"My boss, he wants me to work an extra shift." I half lied. The man was technically my boss, but it didn't really count. Then I remembered that I had to cancel our plans for this Friday.

"Oh yeah Seth, the shift's on Friday, so we can't go swimming I'm afraid." I informed Seth sadly. He frowned a little, but he returned to his regular smile I was used to seeing every day.

"It's okay, you just going to have to make it up to me next week! Double!" I fake gasped and acted shocked. He laughed and so did I. My phone vibrated, and knew it was the text from the man. I opened my phone once again and opened the message.

_You are to meet your partner at the very end of the bar counter near the backroom. Your partner will be wearing a white polo, and a black trench coat. Wear something black and a hat, wear it backwards so the partner knows it's you._

_Here's the info:_

_Address: Black Neon Bar – 123 Fairwind Road, Seattle_

_Meeting Time: 10:00 PM_

_Double Fight Night – Saturday 8:00 PM_

_Good luck._

Seth peered over my arm to see what the message was, but I closed my phone again before he could make out what any of it said. He pouted playfully.

"It's uh…from Bella… sort of private" I lied, and he smirked hearing the slightest bit of sexual innuendo in my words. He just stared at me long enough for me to get it, and I shook my head in pretend disappointment.

"Well, I'll leave you guys to your sexting; I have some homework to finish up." He left the room again for the third time this evening. I just rolled my eyes and turned to look at the clock hanging in the middle of our small living room. The clock read nine o'clock. I got up as well and went to my room which was on the main floor unlike Seth's. I shifted through some of my clothes and found a small black V-neck that was supposed to be loose, but ended up being form fitting because of my size. My motto was 'If it's not shredded to bits, there's no need for a new one'. I slicked my hair up a bit so that it was in a nice style but was not unmovable. I took my favourite L.A hat and slipped it on backwards with a little bit of my hair sticking up out of the hole which was now in the front. I took a quick look in the mirror before heading out, telling Seth I was leaving before…well…leaving.

The bar wasn't too far from my home so I only need to take a single bus. I didn't have a car of my own for obvious reasons, and I didn't want to bother Sam into coming with me again. The entire bus ride there I was imagining what my partner was supposed to look like. I really hoped he was some buff dude, and not some pansy. But wait; if they were invited to this special event too then they wouldn't be some rookie. I heard my stop being called and got off the bus, thanking the driver on the way. Black Neon was only a block away from where they bus had dropped me off. The night was quiet with only streetlights lightning up the small secluded street. I stopped in front of the bar and was greeted by a man slightly bigger than I was; who I assumed was the bouncer. I walked in passed him and into Black Neon. This place must have had very sound proof walls because the music outside couldn't be heard, but inside it was blaring loudly. The place looked like a typical bar, drunk people littered the dance floor, more drunks at the bar, and a few other people at separate tables. The place smelled of sex and alcohol, nothing out of the ordinary. The only thing that was really different was the dance floor which glowed a bright black if that was even possible.

I walked to where I was supposed to and sat the very last bar seat near the back. I was still probably a bit early, I checked my phone again and it read 9:59. Then he …or she might be here any second now.

"Hey." I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Hey." I replied as I swivelled on my bar stool look up at the person.

"Um..are you the…person?" I knew he was really cautious on asking, I can't imagine what people would think if they were randomly asked by a buff guy if they were an underground fighter.

"Fighter? Yeah." I spoke regularly knowing that no one but the dude could hear me over the blaring music.

"Nice to meet you I'm Paul." He said and he sat on the empty bar stool next to me, waving for the bartender to come take his order.

"I'm Jacob, Jake's fine." I replied ordering a beer along with him when the bartender got here.

"Nice to meet you." He said finally turning to face me. I looked at him closely while he looked at something on his phone, checking a text I think. His face a was skinny and a bit more shaped than mine, and he had his hair slicked into a messy faux-hawk. His tan skin was also darker and really suited him, great another brother to add to me Seth and Sam I thought, I laughed to myself. He actually looked sort of beautiful, in a manly sort of way. I shook my head, pushing the thought into the depths of my mind.

The night was spent with the both of us talking about each other, learning each other's fighting styles and how they would work together. I figured he was the more agile type, one who could dodge easy, deliver fast kicks and punches, while I was more of a powerhouse type. Since we would be tagging out we decided he would be first, wearing down whatever he could take, and I would come second to finish strong.

I also learned that he lived by himself just a few blocks down the road, and liked photography. We don't even know why we even told each other all these useless facts about ourselves. It was probably the alcohol getting to us. Half of the stuff I didn't even remember as he was telling it to me, but it was a fun night, I had to admit. I lost track of how many beers I've had, and so had Paul but he looked absolutely fine, while I looked…let's just not go there. I was now around 2 in the morning and the bar was still lively as when I came in.

"How about I drive you home?" he offered, we both got up from our seats, I wobbled as I walked.

"Sure, but how are you not drunk?" I asked as he walked me out helping me keep my balance.

"I have a high tolerance for alcohol." He replied, and by now we were already in his yellow Ferrari, how he could afford the car, I had no idea. He probably made more money at the fight club than I did. He helped me into the passenger seat, and started driving. I told him my address, and we got there in no time, probably because not many people were out at this time. He got me and put my arm around his shoulder walking me up to my house door. I felt like a student getting wasted at his first college party.

He rang the doorbell, and to my surprise Seth was still awake. From then on Seth took me in the same position he had.

"Night dude, thanks for the ride." I said before Seth led me up stairs.

"No problem. See ya tomorrow." He smiled and closed the front door himself.

After Seth left me alone in my room, I didn't even bother changing; I just hopped in my bed with the clothes that I went out in. I t didn't take long before I fell asleep. I seemed to be sleeping a lot today.

* * *

**Okay so I know the romance between the two is advancing really slowly. But it's needed for the plot to work out nicely. I have the plot idea and what's gonna happen, let's just hope I don't forget any of it. Don't worry they fuck eventually. Don't they always? ;)**

**Review, Alert. Bleh. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, you all probably hate me for not updating in months. But I'm here to tell you I'm not dead with an update of OTR.**

**Summer school and homework has been keeping me away. Darn extra credit courses! But please bare with me, summer is here for me now!**

**Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, S.M's.**

* * *

The light shone through my eyelids, creating a reddish tint that I could only see with my eyes closed. I groaned as the feeling of my inevitable hangover hit me. My hands went from under the covers; that Seth probably covered me with again, to my head. Rubbing my temples did absolutely no help in solving my problem, so I decided to stop it and just snuggle my face closer into the pillow. There were blanks in my memory; I could only remember a few things. There was the call from the dude, Bella getting meds or something, meeting Paul, and that's it really. Paul was the only memory that was vivid, no idea why. I heard the sound of something hitting wood. I opened my eyes and looked at my nightstand, a glass and some pills laid there. I looked further up, straining my neck to see Seth looking all smug.

"I knew it." He chuckled, his arms crossed across at his chest.

"Shut up kid." I tried laughing, only a dry cough escaped.

"Take the pills, I'll have the toilet bowl open for you." He laughed as he exited my room. I sighed; he was the only one who could make a hangover hilarious. I groggily reached over and took the pills in one hand and the glass in the other. Swallowing the pills were a bitch, I could never really swallow them, and they would just float in my mouth. I unwillingly got up from my bed and it creaked as I did. I placed a hand on to the wall for support as I walked downstairs to the kitchen, where I got a whiff of a typical breakfast. Eggs, bacon, and toast. Yum.

"Are you up to eating?" Seth said as he scooped some eggs onto a plate. His voice broke me out of the food trance that I was in.

"When it's your cooking, anytime." I replied happily. When our parents had left us, Seth took more of the motherly role, making food for us, and taking care of me when I was sick. While I was the one who worked all the time, because I was the only who could old enough to make any income anyway. I pulled out a chair and sat down and Seth did the same, placing a plate in front of me first. I started to eat and looked around a bit. The table placed in our little kitchen just seemed so empty. I mean, it wasn't really big to begin with, it's just that without our parents here it looked small. Then I realized something, Seth had set silverware at each place where our parents would sit while we ate dinner together, unconsciously most likely. He was always the one to set the table, and I guess it just became a habit for him, I couldn't help but feel incredibly sad. Our parents were typical, loving, caring, and protective of us. But once we went into debt, they packed up and left without us. No goodbyes nothing. I promised that I would never trust them again if they ever came back to us. I look back up at Seth, and was caught staring at him. He smiled widely as usual. I wondered how much sadness was hidden under that smile, and those bright eyes.

"You miss them, don't you?" I smiled sadly.

"Who?" Seth titled his head and gave me a confused look. I knew he was acting.

"You set the table for four people Seth." I said quietly pointing to one of the seats with a fork.

"O – Oh that…I – .." he stuttered, his smile breaking slightly.

"Seth, you know it's okay for your walls to come down sometimes. There are times when crying is the better choice. You know, to let it out." I advised, and could have sworn he was tearing up.

"I –I know, I just don't like to, in front of people I mean." He sniffled, and continued eating his breakfast.

"Good, just want to make sure my little brother is okay." I smiled widely and Seth did the same, mimicking my own. Our little bro moment was interrupted with a little vibration from my phone which was on the counter next to us. I stood up and reached over to grab it. A text from Paul appeared on screen. I remembered exchanging numbers with him last night. I stood and chewed while I read it.

_Paul Meraz - Friday, June 18 10:23_

_Hey Jacob, I found a ring that's open for free use at noon. I'll be practicing there at around twelve, if you wanna come too, feel free! Unless you're chicken. LOL It's at the fitness centre near the mall. You know which one._

_Also a reminder, remember our match is tonight._

I slowly texted back, my fingers were too big to push one button at a time.

_Haha, no way! I'll be there at noon. Later!_

_Don't worry, I remember._

I closed my cell and returned to my seat at the table. Seth looked at me, and I knew his question.

"Shift starts at twelve." I answered, and he nodded his head in understanding. Sometimes the worst part of all this was that I had to lie to him. We continued eating until I finished, and started gathering my gear around my room. I took some shorts, and extra shirt, water bottles, a towel, and threw them in duffel bag lying on the side of my bed. There was some time to kill, but there was nothing to do around the house anyway. I decided that I would drive to the mall, and let Seth walk around while I was practicing. I called out to him, he was washing dishes downstairs.

"Seth, we have a little time before my shift starts, how about we walk around the mall for a few?" I asked, might as well get a few hours of time together I thought.

"Yeah sure! Gimme a sec." He ran upstairs to his room to change as I stood at the doormat waiting for him. Shortly after we arrived at Northgate Mall, it was pretty big too. We walked around for an hour or so, looking at clothes, electronics, and stuff like that. We tried on some sunglasses too, Seth looked really interested in pair, but he didn't dare ask to buy them. I was sort of thankful for that, I didn't want to go through the awkwardness of explaining why he couldn't. A few more minutes and it was almost twelve when we arrived in front of _Jim's Fitness Centre_, how funny. Seth just left to continue exploring while I went straight into the centre, looking for the boxing section. I found it easily since they had about three official sized rings side by side. I grab a few water bottles along the way, and notice Paul talking to someone, whose face was blocked by his head. As I walked closer I recognize it as Bella. I always seemed to be finding her in random places more than places we would plan to go together.

"Hey Bells, hey Paul." I greeted them both at once, making my presence known. Bella was here, but she was dressed in her regular clothing, no gym clothes or anything. While Paul was half naked, with a towel around his neck.

"Oh hey Jake!" Bella said cheerfully. She walked a passed Paul and into my arms, giving me a quick kiss. Paul looked a little surprised when she did this; maybe he was just a little jealous of me. I mean Bella was perfect.

"You guys know each other?" I asked with her still slightly hanging onto me.

"'You could say a little." Paul laughed; he grabbed both ends of his towel, and let his arms hang there.

"He's um- my personal trainer!" Bella explained. My mouth formed an o shape as understanding hit me.

"Then where's your clothes silly?" I questioned, being a bit playful yet serious at the same time. I looked over at Paul for a second before she answered.

"We just finished, I was about to head home." She replied again, after we said our goodbyes, I looked out into the parking lot where she hopped onto a public bus and left. By now, Paul was already in our reserved ring, shadow punching as practice. I pulled the red rope up a bit before sticking my foot inside and pulling myself through. I put my rental gloves on and stood opposite him. He was already sweaty from exercising with Bella, and his hair was sticking to his forehead.

"You can rest a bit before we start you know. Bella can be a handful sometimes." I shouted, and his eyes looked down for a second before he answered.

"No, it's fine! Let's just do some light training for now. Don't wanna get too tired for tonight anyways" He assured, stepping towards the middle. I followed, and we both circled each other waiting for the perfect chance to punch. Obviously here, we weren't going to kick or go all out. We would probably get kicked out, but fighting underground was a whole different story. Anything to everything was allowed, punches, kicks, elbows to the face, you name it. The only exclusion was weapons, since that would probably be too fast a kill for any spectators to really enjoy.

A few hours had passed; it was maybe 4 at the most when we were done our practice. I went back to my bag, unzipped it; and checked time on my phone. A few beads of sweat fell on to the screen, so I wiped it off and tossed it back into my bag. I turned around to see Paul standing behind me, a small smirk on his face.

"What?" I said with a small laugh.

"Nothing, I was just wondering how you got your muscles mass, so high up there." He questioned looking over my arms and chest over casually. I sort of look him over a bit too, his abs and arms were well muscled, but mine where just a bit bigger than his.

"Just eating right I guess." I replied after thinking for a minute. Actually, with the money fights brought me, we were just scraping by. The cellphone bill is definitely a big burden on us, but a necessity for my job. Now that I thought about it, I didn't have a choice but to eat healthy anyways. It's not like we could afford take-out every day. Maybe a bit here and there, but that's about it.

"Do you mind if I- uh, you know? No homo though." He asked awkwardly.

"Yeah, I don't mind." I replied. He reached over and put a hand around my bicep. Which he couldn't reach all the way around of by the way. And he squeezed a little just to test the firmness.

"I can see why you're always winning your matches." He praised as he let go. I blushed a little before gesturing to the cafe located across the gym. Afterwards, we basically just made some small talk getting to know each other over a few protein shakes. Nothing much else, productive day overall. But sadly it wasn't even the end of it. Tonight was still going to be a problem.

* * *

**Right, so that's it for now! I'll be alternating between this and AMIDR, so expect update on that next time! **

**Reviews keep me updated! So the more reviews the quicker the updates! I love you all! :3**

**Wolf Love- Pyro**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, I totally owe you guys for this one huh? I can't say anything this time, I've just been lazy as heck. I apologize.**

* * *

Paul waved to me from his car which was parked alongside the sidewalk, along with the others. The sky was only slightly dark and the street lights were on. Paul approached me as the downtown residents bustled along around him. We stood at the entrance of the club, which housed as the "front" of the fight club downstairs. We just leaned back against the brick wall, and waited until there the sidewalk in front was empty enough. We nodded at each other and slipped in. I laughed in my head at the thought of us looking like spies in some tacky movie. We knocked on the cold wet door at the very back of the alley, we were meet by a pair of eyes through a small slit.

"Password?" A voice that matched the angry looking eyes asked.. Paul spoke up before I could tell the man the password.

"Fuck you, open up." Paul showed his middle finger, and the man opened up, revealing a narrow stairway, with a reddish light at the bottom of the stairs. The password wasn't even needed, one look at Paul and the guy knew who he was immediately, I was surprised. Paul and I walked down the stairs with duffle bags in hand. We entered the red light, and through it we could see quite a few people cheering on fighters in two separate rings. We didn't go through the crowd, instead we made a left and into the change rooms. It was dark grey, lit by only one small lamp hanging in the middle of the small room. The changing was a bit embarrassing considering there were no stalls or anything. I heard Paul laugh, probably because he knew I was slightly embarrassed too, I chuckled in response.

"Ready?" I asked, exhaling loudly at the same time.

"As I'll ever be." He repeated my action, and smacked my back, pushing me forward.

The change room led to a separate entrance so that we didn't have to go through the bustling crowds. We walked down the small hall, and a man stood at the end. He looked quite old for this type of place, but was still surprisingly scary looking. Scars over his face, and tattoos over his arms.

"Wolf? Alpha?" He looked at as and asked. I turned to Paul and raised an eyebrow.

"I guess we know how we got paired up now." I laughed, and he did too.

"Alpha sounds better though." He joked as we waited for our names to be called over the system.

"Of course." I rolled my eyes. It was funny how in this type of situation, where I bet anyone else would be scared shitless; we could laugh and joke around.

"And now, our main event of the evening! Our first Tag-Team match ever!" The announcer called over the system. The crowd cheered a bit, and died down as soon as it started. Our names were called loudly and we entered. No matter how many times I went into this place, I was always surprised at the size of it. From the outside it looked tiny, underneath… it housed so many.

Sam wasn't needed this match since I had someone else with me this time, so I decided not to tell him about this one. Liked we decided beforehand, I would be going first, and then Paul would quickly finish what's left of what I could do.

"And begin!" The announcer said, and I jumped in and began the circling stance. The two opponents were really big, but really dumb looking. Nothing more than two gigantic lugs. The man grunted loudly, nose flared and I swore I saw smoke come out from it. He threw a heavy punch towards my face, but I moved my head to the left just in time. The wind from his punch was felt on my neck. I grabbed his extended arm and with all my might, tossed him over my shoulder. The weight of him strained my shoulder, but he seemed to be in more pain. I quickly pinned his shoulders down and my knee stuck into his thigh. He thrashed and I eventually was forced to let go. The red could be seen on his back where I flipped him, but it seemed like it did nothing after he recovered. He looked angrier than ever. The crowd was cheering for my quick slam, and it seemed like that's what they were looking for. I looked at Paul from the side of my vision and he was smirking. He was breathing heavily; I don't think it was from exhaustion either. He stepped backwards once and charged once more, I jumped to the left before he could make contact and held myself up against the ropes waiting for his next attack. There was no way I was going to win against this guy with brute strength; I was going to wait it out. Make him tired as fuck, and then go in for the kill.

The bull, as I liked to call him, turned around to charge. This time I would try to land another heavy hit. He ran quickly with his arms reaching out. The crowd cheered as they noticed that I wasn't going to dodge this time. As he came close, I kicked out my right foot and I felt the contact of my heel with his stomach. I tried retracting my foot, but to no avail. The bull had my leg in a hold, with one quick lift; I was in mid-air. While in the air, I caught a quick glimpse of Paul's shocked expression. I came down as quickly as I got thrown up. I hissed loudly as I landed on my arm, and instinctively shut my eyes closed. The crowd roared even louder at my pain. I knew it, but I didn't want myself to believe it. My arm was broken. A sudden heavy weight was felt on my chest and I opened an eye to see what it was. The oaf had sat on me and was grinning, trying to land some more hits in.

"Jacob! Tag out! Now!" I hear Paul scream over the crowd! I was still a bit dazed from the fall and was trying hard to concentrate on moving my arm. The bull was on me pinning my good arm down while his weight pinned the rest of my body. His other hand reached out and grabbed my neck. I tried struggling out of his grip, but nothing.

"Jake hurry the fuck up!" Paul's tone was more scared than anything. I tried my hardest, moving my broken arm towards Paul's outstretched one. The pain was overwhelming, the air in my lungs were running out, and I was sure I was going to die.

"Jake, I swear to god if you don't..." I reached out further, trying to ignore the pain as much as I could. My fingers brushed against Paul's, and he was in there without a second to spare. He grabbed the top rope and jumped in through the middle kicking the oaf off me. The fucker sat in the corner dazed, and with a broken nose. I panted heavily, regaining the air that I was deprived of. I felt myself being lifted again, but this time; by Paul. He carried me to the edge of the ring and handed me to the "paramedics" through the ropes. They still had people take care of injuries even though it was an underground fight. My guess is that it wouldn't be entertaining if the fight was too much in someone's favour. I requested that I just lay on the stretcher on not be taken into a room until the match was over, just in case Paul still needed me. The medics only laughed considering my condition, but agreed anyways.

The guy I fought was still conscious, and by now was up and charging again. The fucker. He charged at Paul, but he didn't look the least bit scared. He charged quickly, and Paul stepped to the left, kicking the guy on the back as he charged past him. Paul bent down, picked the guy up by the neck, smiled nicely, and knocked him unconscious with a blow to the side of his head. I was amazed how quick Paul had beaten him, even though I had helped quite a lot. Without a scratch too boot, and to top it off he had picked up the bull with a single hand. The guy was quickly put on a stretcher by five guys and wheeled to the medic room. Paul and I were on two completely different levels, with him being on the higher one.

The next guy replaced his partner as soon as he was given the okay. Paul just looked him up and down, examining him, and seeing how he could beat his next opponent. Paul went close, faking a left and threw a punch at the guys face. It made direct contact, but he didn't move. Not an inch. He just stood there and smiled eerily. Paul retracted his fist quickly and hopped a step back, keeping his stance the same. Now that I think about it, this one wasn't as big as the other, but he was more muscular than fat. Paul was first to make a move again. This time he tried kicking under, heavily swiping at his leg with his right foot. It connected, but maybe only moved him a bit. What was this guy made of? Steel? Paul tried retracting his foot but he seemed to get caught in the same predicament I was just a few minutes ago. He was lifted in the air and tossed harshly into the ropes opposite where the guy was standing. The crowd cheered as Paul almost fell out of the ring, slightly dazed and trying to get himself up off the floor.

His opponent slowly took a few steps forward, waiting for Paul to regain some of his balance. I watched in horror as he picked up the dazed Paul with his massive arms. He threw him in to the air before kicking him in the back as he came down. Paul laid on the floor on his back, arching it in the searing pain. His entire face was red, bleeding on some parts, and his back was heavily bruised. I didn't care that my arm was hurting like hell right now, all I knew was that I needed to get Paul out of there. Luckily when he came down, he was right in my arms reach. I painfully jumped of the stretcher; ignoring the shouts of the medic team, and ran towards the ring, holding my arms out.

"Paul, hurry! Tag out!" I yelled over the roaring crowd, who were obviously having a hoot over this. I didn't even care if we won at this point, Paul looked horrible. The over confident bastard who did this was just relishing in the cheers and shouts, knowing it was mainly for him. Good thing, or else he would have turned his attention back my partner. Who was completely ignoring me right now by the way.

"What the fuck are you doing? I know you can hear me!" I shouted louder this time. Paul turned his head towards my direction, still on the ground.

"While the bastard isn't looking! Now!" He looked at me for about five seconds, no blinking, he just stared. What the hell was he thinking? Time was something we didn't have right now, and staring wasn't helping. He panted, but didn't break eye contact with me, as if he were making some decision. Then as soon as it started, he broke the stare and tried getting up. He panted as he did so obviously in large amounts of pain. I didn't even plan to stop him; he seemed like the type of guy who wouldn't change his mind once it was set. Paul held his back slightly as he stabled himself,

"Hey fucker!" He shouted, getting the attention of the brick wall standing across from him. Paul growled and ran with a burst of energy I had no idea he had left. He jumped up on both feet, kicking the guy in the ribs, sending him down fast than he could see. Being completely in the air, Paul also fell, feeling the recoil of his back. He knew if he didn't get up quickly, his opponent would take him down. Paul pushed off his knee and went in for a quick finish while the guy was still on the floor. In less than a second the match was over, Paul swung his fists at his temples at the exact same time, knocking him out cold immediately. For a few seconds the crowd was completely silent, but became the loudest it had been the entire night. There were even some claps and "Go Alpha!" out there.

"Not bad huh?" Paul grinned as he limped over to my edge of the ring. He couldn't help but chuckle, he had to say that with his bruised up face. I sat down to slide through the roped and I used my good arm to help him out as best as I could.

"Not bad at all." I replied, while the medic team came over and cleaned him up.

"Your arm okay?" He asked curiously, while one medic rubbed medication over bruises and cuts on his face.

"I think you face and back are more important." I laughed, and he did too. Funny how we can be so comfortable after getting beat up so badly.

"At least I'm still sexy." He chuckled. I heard the medic snort a bit as he finished bandaging Paul's torso and back.

"Sure." I laughed.

* * *

**So, please review if you want! Pitch me ideas, anything you want! Love you guys!**

**Wolf Love - Pyro**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey Everyone!

I know I haven't really updated any of my stories for a long time, posting a one-shot here and there.

But I've been wanting to ask you guys.

Are A Mistake I Don't Regret, and Outside The Ring worth continuing?

I've looked back at AMIDR and it's actually really horrible... The writing is just all over the place and the story is stupid.

OTR is tad bit better, and I have an idea where it's going with that.

So... any ideas where I should go with this?


End file.
